


Underswitched

by PrinzessDina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1st person and breaking the 4th wall in the beginning chapters, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fontcest, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sans is a SINnamon roll, Sharing a Body, Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessDina/pseuds/PrinzessDina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus lived a pretty comfortable life. An adorable brother, good friends and he got to laze around the whole day long. There was nothing that could go wrong, right?</p><p>He could get rid of the dead human inside of him easily. Piece of cake...<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trip to a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This is my first story on here, so please dont judge too hard.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this story.
> 
> Yes, the sin will be marked in the titles. ewe

My life was not the greatest. I had done everything I wanted and could do in life very early, leaving me with boredom and a feeling of restlessness.  
I was a very happy child. Hell, even my name meant “the happy one”. Sadly, humans are idiots and great in destroying good things. From the point where I went to kindergarden everything went south.  
My caretaker in kindergarden was a child abusing bitch who probably hated her job. I got beaten a lot at home as I grew up and that didn’t even stop when I was in school. People called me names because I wore glasses and beat me up because I was chubby. It got even so far, a group of idiotic boys started chasing me outside of school. Luckily, I was very smart, so I quickly switched to another school. It wasn’t the best either, but at least I could partly life in peace. Although school life was decent, the life at home got worse. My father was a drunk pervert who started stalking, touching and looking at me and my mom was a bipolar bitch who smoked every fucking five minutes. My first boyfriend I dumped real quick because he wanted to rape me and my second boyfriend barely talked to me. Just my luck, huh?  
So, due to my life being the most perfect hell life could deliver, I was pretty messed up. Depression, Anxiety, Multiple Personality Disorder, you name it, I probably had it.

But enough about me. Yeah, I see you rolling your eyes there. You’re probably thinking ‘Ugh, not this again. Boo-hoo, so sad, everything sucks so she killed herself’. And you know what? That’s exactly what I did. Now, don’t get me wrong, I didn’t cut myself or something like that. No. I fell down a fucking hole. Yeap, that’s right. I went through a forest for a nice relaxing walk when one of my bullies suddenly jumped out of a bush and started chasing me. I ran for a while, stumbled over a root and then fell. I didn’t plan to die but as I was falling, I thought “Hey, this isn’t so bad. I get to experience a feeling of flying before I die quickly” And that’s the last thought I had before my head hit the ground and split in two halves. That would probably be very interesting to watch, but sadly, I died. Well, I can leave science to others.

You’re probably wondering why I’m telling you this. ‘Get on with it already’ you’re yelling at me. Okay, okay, I will stop. Here comes the real story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any grammar mistakes, make sure to tell me. English is not my native language, so I'm not the best.


	2. Not dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? B-but she died!

I opened my eyes. A wooden ceiling greeted me. Immediately, a thousand questions were twirling around in my head. How was that possible? How could I open my eyes? Didn’t I die? Was this some sort of afterlife? How-  
I stopped my train of thought as I heard wind howling against a window. Scratching all my courage together, I sat up. I was in a common bedroom. Wooden walls, floor and ceiling, with a window facing forest covered hills. A small carpet was in the middle of the room and to the side were a treadmill and a mountain of unwashed clothes. A large bed finished my little sightseeing tour. All in all, it was a comfortable looking room, although it was a little empty. I sighed. Okay, I could not be in a bad place… probably. I yawned, feeling a little sleepy. As I was moving my hand to cover my mouth, I… saw…

…that my hand was all bones!

“What the fuck?” I whispered in shock, quickly covering my mouth after I spoke. My voice sounded different too! I jumped up, looking at my legs…

Yep, all bones. The strange thing was, I wore black shorts. That meant not only I was a living dead but someone must have un- and redressed me! I panicked. How long was I dead that my flesh just…wasn’t there anymore? I ran out of the room, walking down a staircase and into a bathroom where there was a mirror. I stopped right before I could look at myself in the mirror.  
How did I know where a mirror was? I shoved all questions aside and examined myself in the mirror. Well, there was not much examining going on. The smooth surface of the mirror just confirmed my thoughts. I was a skeleton! An orange hoody covered the top part of me, black shorts the bottom and black, untied sneakers my bony feet.  
As I looked a bit closer, I noticed I looked more like a male than a female.  
‘That’s because you’re in my body, pal. So, if you’re finished with your little examination, could you answer one question? How did you get in my body?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the cliffhangers.  
> Weeee
> 
> If you find any grammar mistakes, make sure to tell me. English is not my native language, so I'm not the best.


	3. Sugarhigh Poodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously now, does he inject caffeine directly into his veins?!

I almost jumped at the ceiling, clinging to it like a cat in a cartoon, defying gravity. There was a voice _in my head_. I gave a quick, amused snort. “Welp, I can add Schizophrenia to my long list of mental disabilities. Hello, voice inside of my head.” If I was going to become crazy, I, at least, wanted to get on the good side of my new friend. _“I am not inside of your head, you are inside of mine! How did you even get in the Underground? Or my head for that matter…”_ I looked in the mirror again. If that guy was speaking the truth, then that answered my question of me being a skeleton… And it opened up a thousand more. “So… Wow, okay.” I let out a short giggle, not far from sounding mentally distressed. “You’re… Uh, what’s your name?” _“Papyrus”_ I sighed. “Okay, Papyrus. You’re… dead too?” He snorted. _“No, I’m not, I’m a skeleton monster.”_ I traced my… _his_ bony fingers down the side of his skull. “A monster.” I felt a slight rage building up inside of me. Was this guy pranking me? Who did he think he was?! _“Yes, a monster. Welcome to the Underground, the home of monsters.”_ Okay, now I knew for sure he was pranking me. “Okay, this isn’t fun anymore. Is this some kind of coma induced dream? Did I not die after all?” The voice, Papyrus, gasped. _“Wait, you died?! Nobody died before! Huh, that’s new. Well, you’re new too, so I guess this means this is a whole new timeline.”_ I was about to ask what the hell he was talking about when suddenly the door to the house opened. Another, smaller, skeleton jumped in, as energetic as a poodle on too much coffee. “PAPYRUS! ARE YOU AWAKE YET? YOU MISSED YOUR MORNING SENTRY DUTY!” I, somehow, felt Papyrus slightly getting panicked inside of his (My? Our?) head. _“Oh no! My brother! Quick, close and lock the bathroom door!”_ I quickly grabbed the handle but it was already too late. The bathroom being under the stairs and so directly in line of sight of anyone coming in the front door, I was already spotted. The small skeleton literally bounced towards me, big stars in his eyes. Also literally. “PAPYRUS, THERE YOU ARE! GREAT TO SEE YOU FINALLY OUT OF BED! YOU MISSED BREAKFAST!” I tried to act casual, putting Papyrus’ hands inside of his hoodies pockets. “Hey, um…” Papyrus quickly told me his brother’s name. “Heya, Sans!” I silently thanked Papyrus for not leaving me hanging. Sans leaned his head to the side, looking at me intensely. “YOU SEEM NERVOUS! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?” A drop of sweat ran down my back, or, I guess, spine now. “U-um, what do you mean? I’m not nervous, don’t worry!” Sans looked at me for a while before my stomach (nonexistent now) saved me. “AH! YOU MUST BE HUNGRY! YOU DID MISS BREAKFAST! DON’T WORRY, I’LL MAKE YOU SOME OF THE MAGNIFICENT SANS’ MAGNIFICENT TACOS!” The small skeleton jumped into the kitchen, leaving me alone with Papyrus. I instantly relaxed, all tension gone. “Phew, thanks for saving my life there, stomach!” Papyrus snorted. _“What about me?”_ I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I'm having problems with my family. Please forgive me. Have some blueberry ^~^
> 
> If you find any grammar mistakes, make sure to tell me. English is not my native language, so I'm not the best.


End file.
